User blog:Wii maniac/Brawl Island Part 1
I've decided to write a blog reality show and it will involve A LOT of audience participation. As the title says, it will be based around brawl and on the video game, I'll give computer players(who are seperated into 2 teams) challenges they must complete. The 2 losers on the losing team will be up for elimination. YOU WIKIANS will vote for your favorite of the two. Team Nin *Mario *Kirby *Fox *Falco *Samus *Link *Zelda *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer *Mr. Game & Watch *Lucas *Ike *Donkey Kong *Yoshi *Ice Climbers *Sonic Team Tendo *Luigi *Bowser *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Wolf *Captain Falcon *Toon Link *Ganondorf *Lucario *R.O.B. *Ness *Marth *Diddy Kong *Wario *Pit *Snake Eliminated *Olimar from Team Nin *Jigglypuff from Team Tendo *Peach from Team Nin Episode 1 Two fighters on each team will go up against each other. The worst team on the losing side will be up for elimination. Since there is an uneven number of teams, Ice Climbers are stepping out just for this challenge, meaning they cannot be eliminated BOLD means they won! Mario & Peach vs. Luigi & Bowser Donkey Kong & Yoshi vs. Diddy Kong & Wario Link & Zelda vs. Toon Link & Ganondorf So far, Team Tendo has been DOMINATING Team Nin. Let's see what happens in: Kirby & Samus vs. Meta Knight & King Dedede Fox & Falco vs. Wolf & Captain Falcon So far, it's 1-4 with only 1 win for the Nin team. Next two: Mr. Game & Watch & Sonic vs. R.O.B. & Snake Olimar vs. Pit Tendo leads 1-6. Kirby and Samus must be proud of themselves to being the only group on Team Nin to win a match. Final Two: Pikachu & Pokemon Trainer vs. Jigglypuff & Lucario Lucas & Ike vs. Ness & Marth Finally! 2 Nin groups stepped up. However, the team still loses 3-6. Now, if I had to really think of who was up for elimination, I wouldn't be able to so.... WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD BE PUT UP? 1. Mario & Peach 2. Donkey Kong & Yoshi 3. Link & Zelda 4. Fox & Falco 5. Mr. Game & Watch & Sonic I already put Olimar on the ballot for the heck of it. Elimination The poll only open for a little bit but the choice was obvious: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ssb/images/b/b1/OlimarHead.png has been elimated from Brawl Island STAY TUNE! EPISODE TWO COMING LATER ON! Episode 2 METAL TEAM MATCHES! Teams will compete in a metal coating This time, all fighters will compete. Mario & Yoshi vs. Jigglypuff & Ness Peach & Donkey Kong vs. Lucario & Marth Pikachu & Lucas vs. Luigi & Wario Pokemon Trainer & Ike vs. Bowser & Diddy Kong Sonic & Ice Climbers vs. Pit & R.O.B. Samus & Zelda vs. Captain Falcon & Meta Knight Link & Fox vs. Snake & King Dedede Kirby & Mr. Game & Watch vs. Wolf & Ganondorf Falco vs. Toon Link TEAM NIN WINS 6-3 From Team Tendo, excluding Toon Link who's already on the ballot, who should be put up for elimination? 1. Jigglypuff & Ness 2. Lucario & Marth 3. Pit & R.O.B. 4. Captain Falcon & Meta Knight 5. Snake & King Dedede Elimination The vote was very close but: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090410223209/ssb/images/2/20/JigglypuffHead.png has been eliminated from Brawl Island Episode 3 Starting tomorrow, a Curry Team match will occur. All fighters but Mr. Game & Watch will compete. Mario & Donkey Kong vs. Ganondorf & King Dedede Peach & Yoshi vs. Toon Link & Meta Knight Lucas & Ice Climbers vs. Captain Falcon & Pit Link & Pikachu vs. Wario & Ness Zelda & Pokemon Trainer vs. Luigi & R.O.B. Samus & Fox vs. Lucario & Bowser Kirby & Falco vs. Snake & Diddy Kong Sonic & Ike vs. Marth & Wolf A tie! I guess we'll put all losing groups up to be chosen for the ballot. This time, you may pick one group from each team Nin Losers Peach & Yoshi Zelda & Pokemon Trainer Kirby & Falco Sonic & Ike Tendo Losers Ganondorf & King Dedede Captain Falcon & Pit Wario & Ness Lucario & Bowser Elimination Yoshi was safe. Then Ness. Then Wario. The only one left was eliminated: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090410223435/ssb/images/f/f2/PeachHead.png has been eliminated from Brawl Island. Episode 4 All fighters will now compete in MEGA team battles. Mario & Link vs. Wolf & Pit Ice Climbers & Zelda vs. Wario & Bowser Yoshi & Mr. Game & Watch vs. Marth & Meta Knight Kirby & Fox vs. R.O.B. & Ganondorf Sonic & Pokemon Trainer vs. King Dedede & Toon Link Pikachu & Falco vs. Captain Falcon & Ness Ike & Donkey Kong vs. Lucario & Luigi- 10 SECOND MATCH! Lucas & Samus vs. Diddy Kong & Snake Which two teams should be put up? Wolf & Pit Wario & Bowser R.O.B. & Ganondorf King Dedede & Toon Link Lucario & Luigi Diddy Kong & Snake Elimination It took a while but.... http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090410223315/ssb/images/f/f4/LucarioHead.png is eliminated from Brawl Island Episode 5 coming tomorrow. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts